The end of everything
by Brawling-Duelist
Summary: Bella didn't get to the clock tower in time so she asks Alice to change her.  Later she goes to the Volturi to avenge his death. R&R Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or this story. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer while this story belongs to LiquidTopazEyes9**.

**A/N: If you wanna see the video here's the link: **.com/watch?v=gIy9GqycJPs

"Come take a walk with me." Edward said in that musical voice of his.

I couldn't help but stare at his beautiful eyes as I slowly worked my eyes down from his eyes to his nose, to his beautiful pale lips. Those lips were like the lips of an angel compared to mine. I hadn't forgotten that Jasper nearly killed me at the party; I just pushed the memory away.

Edward impatiently tapped his foot which snapped me back to reality.

"Sorry I—I guess I was just distracted."I blushed. Edward did not laugh as usual which set my mind on red alert. It wasn't a good sign when he didn't laugh when the blood flooded to my cheeks.

"Bella, are we going or _not?_"He asked in annoyance. I glowered at him as I followed him into the murky forest. When we got there I inhaled the musky scent of the ground, and the sweet smell of him.

"We have to leave Forks." He said with a sigh. I looked around the forest to give myself one last glimpse before we left.

"Why?" I asked, shocked at the sudden urgency to skip town.

Edward gave a sigh and moved his eyes in three directions.

"Carlisle's supposed to be ten years older than he looks, People are starting to notice." he said with a sigh.

"Okay I… I gotta think of something to say to Charlie." I said. Charlie wouldn't have just let me skip town with him without a pretty good excuse. I noticed an expression on his face that I didn't like.

"When you say 'we'?"I asked, hoping it meant him and me.

"I mean my family and myself." he said in an apologetic tone.

"What happened with Jasper was _nothing _Edward. _Nothing!_" I screamed.

"Nothing compared to what could've happened." he said as he resisted touching me.

"Did you even hear a word I—"Edward interrupted me with a sigh.

"You don't belong in my world." he said, looking like he was about to cry.

"I belong with you." I said as I gently placed my hand on his arm.

"No, you don't." he reminded me.

"I'm _coming_." I snapped as I let go of his arm.

"Bella, I don't _want _you to come." He said as he looked into my eyes. I realized the truth behind his words and I began to cry.

"You don't want me."I gasped and sobbed.

"I'm sorry." He said as he gently patted my hair.

"Why?"I sobbed while rubbing my eyes.

"Can you promise me something?" he asked as he touched my face.

"What is it?"I asked while giving him a pleading stare.

"Don't do anything reckless." he said as he walked further away.

"Wait!"I called as I ran after him.

"This will be the last time you'll ever see me. I won't come back, and I won't interfere. It will be as if I never existed." he sighed with sadness. I remembered a conversation about my soul we had earlier and figured this was what this about.

"Take my soul; I don't want it without you." I said, as more tears streamed from my eyes.

"That's not what I'm talking about. You're just not—you're just not good enough for me." He said as he continued walking. I chased after him, still begging him not to go.

"I'm not…good enough."I said as the realization hit me. Edward gave an apologetic stare as I was still crying.

"I'm sorry I let this go on for so long." he said as he continued walking.

"Don't leave me! If you go, I'll never forgive—"he was gone before I finished my sentence.

I chased him everywhere while calling his name, until I tripped over something. I was an empty shell so I just laid there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.**

I heard many voices calling my name in worry, none I recognized.

I was no longer whole since he left, just an empty, broken shell with a broken heart. I wanted more than anything to be able to forget the pain I feel, to be able to move on. If I wasn't so delicate maybe he'd come back, but of course that's only a pipe dream, and now since the Cullens left, it's wishful thinking.

The voices called again, this time sounding closer, but still I didn't answer.

I just wanted to be crushed by a rock so I couldn't feel the pain, or better yet, turned into something other than human, but of course no monsters are in town. I wished I had never met him, so that I wouldn't be so hurt, but my wish is no one's command. I felt a cold nose and wet fur nudge against me which caused me to slowly open my eyes. There was a large man with black hair that was cropped short like usual men, but he didn't look that much older than I was now. I looked at him and wondered what happened to the wet nose.

"Bella, Bella Swan?"The man asked as he carefully picked me up. I was surprised at his strength, most people his age find me heavy.

I stared at him and wondered if I should answer him or remain silent.

"I'm Sam Uley. I'm looking for Bella Swan. Have you seen her?"He asked.

I stared at the trees then back at his face wondering why I was still in so much pain. He then started speaking in Spanish but I just stared at him blankly.

"Are you Bella?"He repeated, annoyed at my silence.

"Y-Yes, I-I'm Bella."I stuttered, feeling like I forgot how to talk.

"Are you alright?"He asked with concern in his eyes.

"Yes, I got lost is all." I lied. I wasn't about to tell them that Edward left me in the woods.

"What were you doing in the woods?" Sam demanded. He looked like I was about to come across this big secret of his or something.

"I was taking a walk and I guess I fell and hit my head." I lied again. He was gone but I still didn't want them to know that he left me in the woods.

"Well be careful next time, we don't need Charlie coming home to his daughter's corpse in the woods." Sam snapped. A growl escaped his lips and his body twitched like he was having an attack or something.

"Sam? Sam? What's wrong?"I yelled over the animal noises coming from his mouth. Before long Sam fell to the ground and he was replaced with a large, black wolf.

"Sam…is…a…werewolf?" I gasped in shock as I slowly got up. I walked over to him and placed my hand next to his nose. He sniffed it and then licked my face.

Knowing he was a werewolf I wondered if anyone else was a werewolf, and how he became one.


	3. Chapter 3

When I walked inside the house I couldn't hold onto myself anymore and I sat in the chair. Mike and my other friends were outside playing football, but I was too broken to do anything. Charlie walked in and gasped when he saw my blank eyes. I didn't have any desire to live since he took everything with him.

OCTOBER

I was still an empty shell even as time passes, which for me was impossible.

I heard Charlie come in, and when he got in he sighed and walked right back out.

I knew he hated seeing me in pain, but I couldn't help it, my desire for living was gone.

NOVEMBER

I opened up my email and I typed in Alice's address in the box. I then scrolled down to the part where I type the email, and I began typing.

_Alice, you've disappeared, like everything else, but who can I talk to I'm lost._

I sent the email and waited for a reply, useless as it was. When I didn't get any reply, I fell apart in that chair. Charlie walked inside and he ran to me to comfort me.

**DECEMBER**

I didn't know why I kept trying, all that came back was: message not received. I didn't care though; I knew she would get this eventually.

I kept typing anyway, and I sent yet another email.

_Alice, you've disappeared. Along with the rest of you. When he left, he took everything with him, leaving an empty body on its place. It's like a huge hole, has been punched through my chest. _

I screamed as memories of him ran through my dreams. I felt Charlie shaking me as a tear hit my skin, so I got ready for school. When I got to lunch I just got a drink and sat in an empty corner by myself with nothing but a drink in front of me.

It was exactly three months after I started hanging out with Jake. I had crashed that damn bike and cut my head pretty bad, and later he had showed me cliff diving. He had promised to take me next week, but I couldn't wait that long, so I got in my truck. I told Charlie I was hanging out with Jake so he told me to go.

I smiled as I pictured what would happen next.

I would walk down to the lower part of the cliff, and I would spread my arms out as I crouched down. I would then jump off the bottom as my hair flew in the wind. I pushed my truck up to fifty-five as I drove past the treaty line, and I stopped near the cliff. I got out of my truck and slammed the door shut due to my anger. I then walked over to the part where I would climb, and I climbed to the top. I then slowly walked to the bottom as I prepared to jump.

"_Don't do this._" His voice whispered in my head.

"You wanted me to be human. Well, watch me."I said as I took off my jacket.

"_Please." _he begged as I lowered my height.

"_For me._" he begged again as I crouched.

"You won't stay with me any other way." I said as I stared at the water below.  
"_Bella, please." _he begged. I ignored him and jumped off.

"_NO!"_He screamed as I hit the water below. I soon realized that there was a riptide, so I tried swimming parallel to the shore. There was only one problem; I didn't know where the shore _was_. I put my hand out and found the shore so I came up for air, but when I did a huge wave came straight for me, knocking me underwater. I came up for air again but the tide kept pushing me underwater, so I never got but a second of air.

I tried swimming under the water as I tried seeing something, but then I started to lose air so I started fighting, until I hit my head on a rock. I then began to drown in the water, but I was happy with him.

"_Fight!_" he screamed as I began to sink in the river.

_Why? _I wondered as I sank in the water.

He yelled at me again but I was completely out by that time.

As I came to conscious I felt pain in my lungs and felt sand beneath my back. How strange, I thought I had drowned.

"Breathe." A voice begged, and I felt a stab of pain as I realized that the voice was not Edward's.

"Come on Bella, Breathe!"The voice begged again. I could see black spots in the sky as I tried to take a breath. I could not take a breath because I had too much water in my lungs. I felt someone pounding my chest as they tried to force the water out of my lungs. Soon I could breathe again so I woke up gasping and sputtering.

"Bella!" Jacob sighed in relief.

"Jacob?"I asked as I couldn't see anything. He nodded and then he glowered at me.

"What the hell were you thinking?"He asked as he put a warm jacket on me. My vision slowly returned and I saw his worried face.

"I wanted to see him."I admitted. He laughed as he said," Wanted to see him." I glowered at him as I wanted to slap him, but I was much too weak.

"Bella, go home, and tell Charlie I took you swimming. I won't rat on you, if you promise to call me the next time you want to 'see him'." Jacob snapped.

I nodded and walked out of the forest until I realized I wasn't going anywhere.

"GAH!" I screamed as I tried to attack him. Jacob held me down, and pulled my face to him.

"It's _me_!"Jacob screamed. I realized it was hi m and I calmed down.

"I'm taking you home, you can't drive in your condition." he said.

"Fine, I w-"that was all I could say before I fainted.

When I opened my eyes again I was in a hospital with Jacob and Charlie standing over me.

"What happened?"I asked my memories a little fuzzy.

"You hit your head when you fell in your truck. Jacob rushed you to the hospital, it's funny, and he was just as worried as if he was your father."Charlie explained. A memory flashed through my head as I looked at Jacob.

_"I'm taking you home; you can't drive in your condition." Jacob said in a different scene. I then fainted and I snapped out of the memory._

A/N: This is where it's going to become a fanfiction.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you alright Bella?"Jacob asked as he ran his fingers through my hair. I was silent for a minute as I gathered the ability to talk.

"It's okay; you've been through a shock. Look, I have to go. Billy is probably wondering where I am." He said as he left the room. I was going to scream "wait!", but I was too slow to say anything, as usual.

"You scared me to death you know."Charlie said as he sat down next to me.

"The depression or me fainting?" I asked, wondering which one he was referring to.

"The depression Bella, you were practically a ghost." He said with a glare.

I sighed and apologized for that, and then I saw Alice outside. I ran at her excited and hugged her.

"Bella!"She sighed in relief. I looked at her in worry at her sudden gasp, and I waited for her answer.

"Alice, I'm okay! I'm okay!"I gasped through tears.

"You mind explaining how you're alive?"She snapped with a growl.

"What—you _saw?_"I had forgotten about her ability all this time.

"What did you think that just because I was a thousand miles away I _wouldn't _see you?"She snapped.

"Um no?"I asked, trying to lie. I jumped at a knock on the door.

"Bella!"Jacob called from outside. I let Alice go and I went to answer the door.

"Hey Jake, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I smelt a vampire here, I had to protect you." he said. I sighed and when I turned around Alice was on the kitchen floor.

"ALICE!"I called as I ran in there. I put on some oven mitts and I helped her into a chair.

"No stop, DON'T DO IT!" Alice screamed while shaking uncontrollably.

"Shh, shh! Its okay, it's okay! You're fine!" I screamed at her. Alice snapped out of the vision with a gasp.

"Bella… its Edward." She said which sent a sting in my body.

"What?"I gasped when I saw the look on her face.

"He's going to the Voltori; he wants to die too." she explained.

"ALICE WE GOTTA GO NOW!"I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Alice grabbed me and she ran past the border as she quickly reached Volterra in one day. When she got to the city she stole a yellow Porsche and she sped to the front where tourists were walking.

"Bella go to the clock tower, he's going to wait until noon to reveal himself in the sunlight!" she gasped. I cried out in shock when I heard that and I jumped when a cop tapped on the window. Alice rolled down the window pretending she couldn't hear and I got out of the yellow Porsche she stole on the way here.

"Alice, go! I gotta go!"I screamed as I ran and pushed past all the people wearing red for Saint Marcus day. Alice took off as I ran past the people, but before I could get to the tower I fell on my feet and landed in the ground.

A small child offered her hand and I gladly took it as I got off the ground.

I gave her a smile as I ran to the clock tower, and I ran all the way to the clock.

Meanwhile I stared at the clock and gasped when I saw the Voltori rip his head off.

"NO!"Alice and I screamed in unison. Alice apologized to me and I collapsed to my knees crying.

"Edward…."I gasped through my shaking body and tears. I was an empty shell again, and I couldn't go on.

"I'm sorry Bella."Alice said as she helped me off the ground.

I knew of one way I could be with him, and if I was going to die with him, I couldn't be human.

"Bella, come on, let's go." she said as she helped me into the car. I didn't care anymore and she drove us to the airport. When we got there she left the car behind and she ran back to Forks as she carried me.

Once there she took me inside the mansion, and I was still crying.

"No!"Esme screamed in horror when she didn't see Edward come back with me.

"You stupid human, my brother is dead because of you!"Rosalie snapped in anger.

"Shut up Rosalie! I know that! And what right do you have to snap at me?"I added a few words that shocked even me, and I wondered when I picked up my vocabulary.

"Bella!" Carlisle cried out in shock. I glowered at Rosalie as I stomped outside. Alice followed me outside and I asked her to change me.

She refused and I headed home in my truck that was still waiting for me there.

When I got home I went inside, and I walked into an angry Charlie.

"Where have you _been_?" he snapped as I headed up-stairs. I told him there was an emergency and when I got inside I went straight to sleep in my bed due to my anger.

When I woke up I noticed Alice was still there and that she was staring at me so I gave the best smile that I could manage which wasn't very good.

"Bella, you and I both know that you are _not _happy so cut the act."Alice said in a harsh tone. I stared at her as I wanted to know why she was being so rude.

"I'm sorry Bella, I'm still sad." she apologized. I nodded and looked at the calendar to see what day it is. I was surprised to learn that I had been gone for three days for nothing.

"Alice, you know what I want."I said as I looked into her eyes.

"Bella, I could _kill _you!" she gasped. I didn't care at this point, didn't she understand that? She saw the expression in my eyes, and she knew I wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Give me two weeks Bella. I'll need to practice." she said. I gasped when I realized what she meant by this.

"You're going to hunt for humans." I said when I saw her eyes change to a lighter gold.

A/N: I'm pretty sure you know where it's going from here, reply to this in your reviews and the first person to get it right will become a character in the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

It had been two weeks since I had asked her to change me so she bit into my flesh, and I started screaming as the venom went through me. I heard her say, "he's gone", and when she tasted my blood she said," Oh god!" When the venom ran through my system I screamed as the fire was intense, and I screamed even louder when the fire in my body increased. Alice was gone when this happened so Carlisle repeated apologized to me, and soon the darkness overwhelmed me as the change happened. When I woke up I realized three whole days had gone by, and I was still angry about Edward.

When I got up from the couch everything was clear and of course I had an intense thirst so I drank the blood of the first animal I could find. Once I was full after five animals I took off as fast as I could to Volterra. It would take older vampires one day if they ran there, but since I was a new born and my own blood was still in my system, I was there in less than twenty four hours. It was dark in Volterra so there weren't many humans around which would work in my favor.

I smiled as I went inside Volterra and saw Aro's face.

"Bella is alive after all!"He pleaded with joy which caused me to snarl in response. He gave an afraid look when he saw the look in my eyes, which he_ should. _I got into a fight with most of the Volturi and I managed to kill most of them, my vengeance gained. Once that was done I ran back to Forks as fast as I could which took the rest of the night/day. Victoria had come back to the forest looking for me so I walked up to her.

"Victoria?"I asked, waiting for her to snarl at me. Of course she did, so I waited for her to come near me in anger.

"_Kill me!"_ I yelled as I closed my eyes. Victoria probably smiled in response and she split me apart.

_These violent delights have violent ends, and in their triumph die, like fire and powder, which as they kiss, consume. _

That was the last thought I ever had as I went to wherever Edward was.

A/N: Did that make you wanna cry? I'm sorry about the review thing, how about this instead of you being in the next chapter If you guess where this going, how about the first person to review this chapter gets to be a character in my new fanfiction?


End file.
